Captain Boomerang
Captain Boomerang is a villain in DC comics and its media. Biography George "Digger" Harkness Born into an impoverished family, he took up throwing boomerangs as a special talent. Later, he tried to make a living by selling toy boomerangs at a toy store. The customers made fun of him and mocked his toys, so he turned to a life of crime. Owen Mercer The son of the previous Captain Boomerang, Owen was abandoned by Digger, and raised in a foster home. Owen later learned that he is half brother of the current Kid Flash, Bart Allen, from his father, shortly before his death. After a brief stint with the superhero team, the Outsiders, Owen returned to the side of evil during the Blackest Night when he feed the hearts of the living to his Black Lantern father, and was killed by his fellow Rogues for breaking their rules. Powers and Abilities Captain Boomerang has no real powers, but he is a mechanical genius, capable of making special boomerangs that explode on contact. He has also been known to create boomerangs with especially sharp edges. Owen, being Bart's half brother, had limited super speed. In other media ''Justice League Unlimited'' Harkness has made an appearance in the animated series Justice League Unlimited as a member of Task Force X led by Rick Flag. He also appeared later in the episode Flash and Substance. In that episode, he appears in a streamlined, trench-coated version of his traditional costume. Harkness also made an appearance in the episode "Eclipsed", though that character is played by an actor in a commercial the Flash was starring in. He is voiced by Donal Gibson. ''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' He is shown as trying to kill Superman among other villains in order to collect the bounty. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' In the episode Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster, he is shown holding Flash on a giant boomerang ready to fire him away but was foiled by Batman. He was later shown in Four Star Spectacular this time holding Batman prisoner and was about to kill him with his own Batarang but was stopped just in time by Flash. He was voiced by John DiMaggio in both episodes. ''Arrow'' Digger Harkness appears in Season 3 of Arrow, portrayed by Nick Tarabay. ''Suicide Squad'' Captain Boomerang is one of the main characters of the film. He gets along well with Deadshot and Harley Quinn in the film. ''Batman: Assault On Arkham'' Captain Boomerang is a major protagonist of the film. ''The Lego Batman Movie'' Captain Boomerang appears in The Lego Batman Movie. ''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' Captain Boomerang appears as one of the main characters in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay. ''Young Justice: Outsiders'' Captain Boomerang appears in the Young Justice: Outsiders. Navigation de:Captain Boomerang (DC Comics) Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Legacy Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Gamblers Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Inmates Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Batman Villains